<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters from the First Year by AkaneRei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440728">Letters from the First Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRei/pseuds/AkaneRei'>AkaneRei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters of Tomorrow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRei/pseuds/AkaneRei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters written to each other by the former Squad Levi. </p><p>A year post canon, a glimpse / introduction into the lives of the people who survived the Rumbling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Mikasa Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters of Tomorrow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Letters from Hitch Dreyse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p>To Colonel Jean Kirstein of the Scouts Regiment:</p>
<p>It is with sincere gratitude that HRH Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis thanks you for your acceptance of the post to Marley as Ambassador of Paradis. Details of your contacts in Marley are detailed in the enclosed documents, as well as details in regards to the agreed living quarters, stipend, and duties upon your arrival.</p>
<p>Please note that arrangements for your travel have been made and you are expected to report for duty post haste.</p>
<p>Should you have additional questions regarding this matter, please do not hesitate to contact the Offices of HRH.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sincerest Regards,<br/>
Hitch Dreyes<br/>
Lady in Waiting to<br/>
HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p>To Captain Mikasa Ackerman of the Scouts Regiment:</p>
<p>It is with sincere gratitude that HRH Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis thanks you for your acceptance of the post to Hizuru as Ambassador of Paradis. Details of your contacts in Hizuru are detailed in the enclosed documents, as well as details in regards to the agreed living quarters, stipend, and duties upon your arrival.</p>
<p>Please note that arrangements for your travel have been made and you are expected to report for duty post haste.</p>
<p>Should you have additional questions regarding this matter, please do not hesitate to contact the Offices of HRH.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitch Dreyes<br/>
Lady in Waiting to<br/>
HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p>To General Levi Ackerman of the Scouts Regiment:</p>
<p>It is with sincere gratitude that HRH Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis thanks you for your acceptance of as the Director of Housing and Urban Development, with the emphasis on running her own personal project, the Children of Paradis.</p>
<p>Should you have additional questions regarding this matter, please do not hesitate to contact the Offices of HRH.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitch Dreyes<br/>
Lady in Waiting to<br/>
HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Former Commander Armin Arlert of the Scouts Regiment:</p>
<p>It is with severe disappointment that HRH Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis accepts your refusal of the post for the Director of Science and Technology.</p>
<p>She wishes you well on your new endeavors.</p>
<p>Should you have additional questions regarding this matter, please do not hesitate to contact the Offices of HRH.</p>
<p>Hitch Dreyes<br/>
Lady in Waiting to<br/>
HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters from Historia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Mikasa,</p>
<p>By the time you get this letter, you may already be In Hizuru. I understand letters often arrive sooner than passengers.</p>
<p>Lady Azumabito has promised to look out for you. You are probably scoffing as you read that. But Mikasa, I do worry about you. While Eren may have meant something different to both of us, I think that we can agree that we both cared for him in our own way. We may have disagreed with his methods, but it didn’t stop us from feeling the way we did. </p>
<p>And, as Eren often made decisions to look out for my well-being, I wanted to return the favor to the one of the only family he has left. </p>
<p>I don’t believe Lady Azumabito will find it a hardship to look after you. It was something I had asked, but also something she was already intent on doing. It was her that suggested you take this post after all.</p>
<p>The only thing I ask of you is to see this as an adventure. To learn about your mother’s family and the history of your culture. Perhaps, you’ll find a semblance of another family when you’re there.</p>
<p>I certainly hope so.</p>
<p>If there is anything you need, I am always here. The people of Paradis owe you a debt of gratitude, but it will be my own pleasure to be able to help you in any way I can.</p>
<p>Yours truly,<br/>
Historia.</p>
<p>PS. It may be a good idea to start a correspondence with Jean Kirstein.  Both your posts are quite similar and it’s important to learn from each other as we tread in these new waters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jean.</p>
<p>You foolish man.</p>
<p>I watched you hide in the shadows when Mikasa departed on the ship to Hizuru. You know as well as I do that her post (and yours!) will take you away from her for at least two years! Why did you not let her know of your feelings before she left?</p>
<p>Were you embarrassed? Scared? Either way, this would have been the perfect time to make the declaration. At worst and she rejects you, you won’t have to see her again for many years. But...at best, you could have begun a beautiful relationship. We could always use a wedding in Paradis.</p>
<p>Ymir and I were separated because of our circumstances, but at least we knew how we felt for each other. Don’t be a coward, Jean. Do something.</p>
<p>Annoyed,<br/>
Historia</p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Armin,</p>
<p>I wanted you to know that I understand. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but I was hoping to have at least one of the 104th be in the Capital with me. It helped that you were the best candidate for the job.</p>
<p>But, as I said, I understood. The politics of this place would stifle you and it was never your dream to serve. </p>
<p>I wish you and Annie luck in your future travels. I ask only that you wrote from time to time, to let me know where you are. I am sure our friends would love to be able to contact you as well, and I promise to forward any communications from them to you.</p>
<p>Historia</p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi,</p>
<p>Please, take care of the children. I know that you will be an excellent mentor. Just...try to make sure you find the ones that need us the most. </p>
<p>Oh, and if possible, no coups in the near future.</p>
<p>Historia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Letters from Armin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Historia,</p><p>Thank you for understanding. </p><p>And I’m sorry, to leave you alone amongst all the politics. Know that I wouldn’t have, had I not thought you were capable of handling them.</p><p>I don’t envy you the role.</p><p>Annie and I will keep you updated on our travels when we can. We don't have any solid plans yet, but you will be one of the first to know.</p><p>Armin</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi—</p><p>You probably don’t want to hear from me or Annie and we understand. This can be the last correspondence from us</p><p>We just wanted to say that we are both simultaneously sorry and thankful. We’re sorry that we’re the ones alive instead of Erwin or your old squad. But we’re also thankful, because we know that neither of us would be alive without you.</p><p>We want you to know that should you ever need us for anything, we will always come running.</p><p>Armin Arlert</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Dearest Mikasa,</p><p>I know you are a woman of few words, whereas I have none but words. But today, perhaps you will appreciate my attempt of brevity.</p><p>I hope with all my heart that you find a family with the people of your mother. But I also hope that you never forget us, despite all the sorrows we brought each other.</p><p>I wish that we could have said goodbye. I hate that we didn’t.</p><p>Know that I have loved you and Eren almost all my life, and I will continue to do so for the rest.</p><p>Til we meet again, my sister,<br/>
Armin</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Jean—</p><p>You should have told her.</p><p>Our lives are unpredictable. We cannot afford to wait for second and third chances.</p><p>Armin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letters from Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia—</p>
<p>I’ll make sure these kids are well taken care of and make sure they’re whipped into shape. </p>
<p>It goes without saying that I did not mean that literally. </p>
<p>But it’s early. </p>
<p>Just so you know, I’m kidding about that too. Maybe. Time will tell.</p>
<p>Also, I make no promises.</p>
<p>Levi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa,</p>
<p>Find your other family. </p>
<p>I’ll be here when you get back.</p>
<p>We are Ackermans, after all.</p>
<p>Levi</p>
<p>PS. I’ll make sure to keep tabs on Armin when I can. Between you and Historia, you’d think I’m a glorified babysitter.</p>
<p>PPS. One of the kids here remind me of Eren. Thought you might appreciate my innate desire to kick him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin,</p>
<p>Tell Annie that there’s no longer anything to forgive.</p>
<p>Levi</p>
<p>PS. Don’t fucking die in your travels. Mikasa will hunt me down like a dog or sic Historia on me with more fucking kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Letters from Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis:</p>
<p>This letter is to inform you that I have begun my post in Hizuru. The Azumabito clan have insisted (formally requested)  that I remain at their estate for the time being in order for me to both fulfill my duty as an ambassador but also learn quite a bit of history about my clan. With Her Royal Highness’s permission, I would like to accept this offer on her behalf.</p>
<p>Sincerest Regards,<br/>Captain Mikasa Ackerman <br/>Ambassador of Paradis to Hizuru</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Historia,</p>
<p>I’m not sure if you understood what Lady Kiyomi’s idea of looking after me actually entailed. If I meet another “nice, young man of good standing” this week, it will be too soon, and I may need to find myself the nearest body of water to jump off into. I’ve never met a woman as obsessed with marriage as this one. It would be good to give her a project to worry about and take her time off my admittedly non-married status.</p>
<p>I hope everything is going well in Paradis and that you’ve taken my advice to punch at least one self-important sycophant a week.</p>
<p>Ever your obedient servant,<br/>Mikasa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Glorified Babysitter,</p>
<p>Leave “Eren” alone. </p>
<p>But tell me more about him. I’d like to hear details on how he drives you up the walls. It brings a smile to my face.</p>
<p>Also. Thank you. For Armin. I know you have contacts that Historia won’t have, so it helps ease my mind.</p>
<p>Mikasa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Armin,</p>
<p>I hope this letter finds you well as I’m entrusting Historia with its delivery. She promised that she would send it to you when she’s able.</p>
<p>I feel silly writing not knowing if you’ll even get a chance to read this.  But sometimes, putting things down on paper seems easier than actually saying things. </p>
<p>So here goes.</p>
<p>I miss you. </p>
<p>I wish we could have said our goodbyes. I hate so much that we didn’t.</p>
<p>Regretful,<br/>Mikasa</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jean,</p>
<p>I hope you are doing well in your post there in Marley. I’m curious how you find it this time round, when we’re not in fear for our lives?</p>
<p>But I digress. </p>
<p>At Historia’s suggestion, I am writing to you to open a line of communication of sorts between us. Historia seems to think that we may be able to learn from each other, as our roles are quite similar.</p>
<p>As I’ve only arrived and started my post this past couple of months, I have nothing truly important to share at this time.</p>
<p>In another matter entirely, I wonder if you’ve heard from Connie?</p>
<p>Your fellow ambassador,<br/>Mikasa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Letters from Jean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis:</p>
<p>This letter is to officially inform you that I have begun my post in Marley. I have made contact with our former comrades, Falco Grice, Gabi Braun, and Pieck Finger. They will be helping with both diplomatic efforts between the Marleyans and Eldians in Marley and between Eldians of Paradis and the people of Marley.</p>
<p>The living arrangements are acceptable for the time being; however, it may be noted that more suitable arrangements may be made later once the other diplomats have arrived. A central location may be in the works for this endeavor, as Marley deems the trade relations with other nations as of the utmost importance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kindest Regards,<br/>
Colonel Jean Kirstein<br/>
Ambassador of Paradis to Marley</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitch,</p>
<p>I’m sorry.</p>
<p>Jean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Historia,</p>
<p>I don’t need a lecture.</p>
<p>Mikasa, and my said infatuation of her, are water under the bridge. I didn’t tell her how I felt because there was nothing to tell. With all due respect, my Queen, please stop trying help in that regard. I’m moving on with my life and this post in Marley is just the fresh start I need.</p>
<p>Jean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Mom,</p>
<p>Well, I’m back in Marley.</p>
<p>Before you ask, I’m eating well even though I already miss your cooking. </p>
<p>Once I’ve settled in, I’ll send for you to come visit. You’d love seeing all the new things they have here. I’ll take you around town and introduce you to some new friends.</p>
<p>Mom, I wish I didn’t have to leave you again. Thank you for understanding. I’m going to make a better life for us, and hopefully, a better life for the people of Paradis.</p>
<p>Your Jean-bo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin, </p>
<p>Just because Annie’s got you wrapped around her little pinkie doesn’t mean it’s a free for all to call me out on what I may or may not have done with regards to Mikasa.</p>
<p>That being said, I didn’t see you at the harbor when she left either.  I’m betting she looked for you more than she did me. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>I didn’t mean that. It’s a low blow.</p>
<p>I’m sorry. I seem to be apologizing a lot lately.</p>
<p>I'm glad to hear from you.  </p>
<p>But, I think it’s better this way. I don’t want to burden her more than she is already. It’d be selfish of me to do so.</p>
<p>Jean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Mikasa, </p>
<p>I am glad to have received your letter. I’ve only started myself, but I see the long road ahead of us, and to be honest, it looks intimidating. I could use all the help I can get. </p>
<p>I’ll be sure to send you copies of the report I send to Paradis, to keep you abreast of what’s going on. Feel free to send me anything that you think might help from Hizuru. </p>
<p>Lady  Azumabito seems like good people. I hope...I hope you find what you’re looking for, Mikasa. If anyone deserves to find peace in this world, it’s you.</p>
<p>Jean</p>
<p>PS. I haven’t heard from Connie, but I’ve already asked a couple of friends to see if they hear anything. I’ll let you know if I find anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <strong>Unsent drafts from the desk of Jean Kirstein </strong></em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strike>  Thank you, Historia. </strike> </p>
<p> <strike>  Ok. I’m not actually sure whether to thank you or curse you. </strike>  </p>
<p>I got her letter.  What the hell, Historia?</p>
<p>You <em>  told </em>  Mikasa to write to me? Are you trying to give me a hard time? Don’t you trust that I could do the job here?</p>
<p>You better not be fucking trying something or, Queen or not, I will quit this.</p>
<p>Jean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <strike>  Dearest Mikasa, </strike><br/>
<strike>  Dear Mikasa, </strike><br/>
<strike>  Mikasa, </strike>  </p>
<p>Dear Mikasa,</p>
<p>I am <strike>  so very happy to </strike>  glad to have received your letter. <strike>  I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you leave and break my fucking heart  in the process. </strike>  I’ve only started myself, but I see the long road ahead of us, and to be honest, <strike>  I’m so goddamn scared I’m gonna fuck it up </strike>  it looks intimidating. I could really use all the help I can get. <strike>  Seeing your letter made me so happy. I feel like I could tackle anything. </strike>  </p>
<p>I’ll be sure to send you copies of the report I send to Paradis, to keep you abreast of what’s going on. Feel free to send me anything that you think might help from Hizuru. <strike>  I’d love to hear how you’re doing. Tell me if there’s anything at all I can do to help. I’ll come over if you need me. </strike>  </p>
<p>Lady  Azumabito seems like good people. I hope...I hope you find what you’re looking for, Mikasa. If anyone deserves to find peace in this world, it’s you.</p>
<p> <strike>  Love, </strike><br/>
<strike>  Yours truly, </strike><br/>
<strike>  Deepest regards, </strike><br/>
<strike>  Sincerely, </strike></p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <strike></strike>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <strike></strike>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>Jean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connie, </p>
<p>Where are you, my friend?...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Select Letters Between Jean and Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Jean,</p><p>Thank you for the copies of your reports from Marley. While part of me appreciates the effort, I must admit that there’s a small part that wants to toss any letters with official government seals to the nearest rubbish bin. Between you and Hitch of the OHRHQP, I have spent many a late night reading in order to keep up with what is considered to be my profession. Come to think of it, I think I do the same on my days.</p><p>Fear not, however, I have also sent you official copies of my report for your reading leisure. I am sure that you appreciate it with the same enthusiasm as I do yours.</p><p>Sleepless,<br/>
Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>Are you implying that my reports are less than enthralling? I’d have you know that I worked day and night on those. Well, to be honest, I did enlist Falco to help.  He was more than happy to provide some editing and proofreading.  Who am I to deny the boy’s willingness to serve his government?</p><p>Reports aside, how goes life in Hizuru? Any issues you’re encountering, being part Eldian? It’s tough here, because of the already prevalent hostilities between the Marleyans and the Eldians; but both sides are working towards a common goal after having their populations decimated by the Rumbling.  It helps my cause that they see people like me and Falco, Gabi, and Pieck as having helped save them.  But I can’t imagine what it would be like over there.</p><p>Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>For the most part, because Hizuru came out mostly unscathed as a country by the Rumbling, it’s not bad. I think it helps that I look like them, so I’m not considered too much of a foreigner, despite being Eldian.  It helped that the Azumabito clan seems to have taken me under their wing, being somewhat distantly related back in our history.</p><p>Have I mentioned that I’m staying with them for the time being? Lady Kiyomi was most insistent and I must admit to being fascinated by the estate. Their gardens are quite different.  There are these trees that are cut a certain way. Had I the talent, I would draw them and show you. Words can’t quite express how tranquil I find the gardens.  Sometimes, I spend hours under these pink blossoming trees.</p><p>Have you found something like that in Marley? Not necessarily strangely trimmed trees or pink blossoming gardens...but perhaps a place that brings you peace?  For me, I think I’ve found it in the gardens of the Azumabito estate.</p><p>Reflective,<br/>
Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>It sounds beautiful. I wish I could see it.</p><p>Who knows? Maybe one day I could come and see what you see.  </p><p>Where I’m stationed at Marley reminds me more of a very hot and dry Stohess.  The people are situated almost right on top of each other.  It’s a bustling city, and I wouldn’t call it peaceful.  I don’t believe this city ever sleeps. And sometimes, that’s exactly how I feel. There’s too much to see and so little time.  </p><p>It probably doesn’t make sense, does it?  Because now, without the imminent threat of death, don’t we have all the time in the world?</p><p>Introspective,<br/>
Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>That’s a different perspective. Ever since I was nine, I’ve always felt a sense of urgency. Because the world is cruel. And you never know when it’s going to take something precious to you.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>I’m sorry.  That was quite maudlin of me.  I wish I hadn’t sent that letter.  Burn it.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa,</p><p>Please don’t be sorry for telling me what’s on your mind.  Good or bad, I’d want to hear it.</p><p>Always,<br/>
Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>Are you well? I haven’t heard from you in awhile and I’m starting to get worried.  Maybe I haven’t mentioned this, but I look forward to our correspondences like clockwork. Yes, even the damn reports. </p><p>Worried,<br/>
Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa, </p><p>Have I offended?  I’m going to give it another week, but if I haven’t heard from you by then, I’m going to sneak into the Comm room they have set up and see if I can radio Historia to go contact Hizuru to check on you.</p><p>Yours,<br/>
Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,<br/>
My apologies.  I was sick.  Can you believe it? I’ve never been sick in my life!  Must be my Ackerman genes.  But all of a sudden, I felt quite unwell and tired.  It was a...strange feeling.  I don’t know how people deal with this.</p><p>I’m sorry I worried you.</p><p>No need to call the cavalry...although, by the time you receive this letter, I’m afraid you may have already done so.  Lady Kiyomi made no mention of any urgent telegraphs or radio calls from Marley or Paradis, but now that I’m writing this, perhaps I should ask her.</p><p>Still not quite recovered,<br/>
Mikasa</p><p>PS...you’re such a worry-wart, Jean-bo.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>This is what I get for being genuinely concerned for your well-being.  Please don’t call me that.  </p><p>Exasperated,<br/>
Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>But it’s cute...Jean-bo.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>I was thinking of having Falco up the ante on these Marleyan reports to send to you.  Also, of telling Hitch how interested you are in the trade agreements between Marley and Paradis, in addition to those trade agreements you’ve been reading between Paradis and Hizuru.</p><p>Don’t make me,<br/>
Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>You are no fun.</p><p>Mikasa.</p><p>PS. On a separate matter, I love the likeness you sent of Gabi and Falco.  Who was the artist? They’ve grown so much from when I last saw them.  Have you seen the photograph of Historia’s daughter? It hasn’t been that long, but I feel like time is passing too quickly.  Am I missing so much of my friends’ lives by agreeing to this post?</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>I understand what you mean.  I feel it even with you, whom I correspond with quite frequently. That said, I’ve actually sent for my mom to come visit. I hope the voyage wouldn’t be too hard on her, but I can tell she misses me and well...I could use some of her home-cookin’.  Gabi keeps telling me I’m wasting away.</p><p>Going back to our friends’ lives, the truth of the matter is, we are missing out on them.  God knows what Armin’s up to, I’ve gotten one letter from him since I’ve been here and it wasn’t much of an update.  How’re you guys doing, any way?  I know he left quite abruptly, and I always assumed you guys had a falling out…</p><p>Probably not my business.</p><p>And Connie.</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>I don’t have a single word from or about Connie.</p><p>It’s like he suddenly decided to drop off the face of the Earth. If it weren’t for the fact that he did at least say goodbye before doing so, I’d think he was dead.</p><p>But hey, I don’t know who you talk to, but I could at least update you on the ones that I do have a line of communication with if you like.  I would occasionally hear from Hitch (outside OHRHQP) and Historia, but I’m guessing you do too. And I’m happy to update you on Pieck and the kids.  They’re a pain in the ass, but hey, that’s what friends are for, right?</p><p>How about you?  Hear from anyone lately?</p><p>Jean</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>I’m as frustrated about not hearing anything from Connie as you.  At least he told you goodbye.  I do correspond with Historia. Once in a while, I get an update from Armin.  It’s difficult for him. The waiting is driving him nuts.  But what can one do?  Do you know, does Pieck feel the same?</p><p>I also hear from <strike>Captain</strike> Levi quite often. He makes me laugh with all those kids he’s been mentoring.  You should write to him, if you haven’t.  Some of the stories he tells are hilarious...and...it’s strange.  To see him, in a different light.  </p><p>But...I wanted to say...both of you keep me sane when things here are going crazy.  </p><p>So, thank you.</p><p>For keeping me company.</p><p>Your letters are...precious to me.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Jean,</p><p>I saw something this evening.  And it was so beautiful, I had to write about it.</p><p>They call it fireworks here in Hizuru.</p><p>The people were celebrating the coming of the New Year and Lady Kiyomi had pulled me outside after the sun had come down.  I think she had wanted it to be a surprise.</p><p>Jean, you should have seen it! All the different colors of lights in the dark sky!  </p><p>Have you ever seen something you thought was so beautiful, it left you almost speechless and in awe?  Something that gives you hope that there’s something else besides a cruel world?  Tonight felt like that for me.  I was in so much awe, I felt like I couldn’t breathe.  </p><p>The fireworks continued for most of the night.  As for me, I found a quiet patch in the gardens and rested there on my back, just watching them in the sky.  Once in a while, I would close my eyes and imagine that my friends are with me, and I’m at peace.</p><p>Still in awe,<br/>
Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>I got both your letters today, at the same time.  </p><p>I don’t know what to say.  I think you’ve succeeded in embarrassing me.  Falco’s in front of me laughing his ass off, so thanks for that.</p><p>But just so you know, you do the same for me.</p><p>Shit.  </p><p>I got nothing.</p><p>Let this be the day that you can say you left me speechless and in awe. I know I’ve said before that you have a shitty way with words, but dammit, Ackerman, sometimes you outdo yourself.</p><p>Jean.</p><p>PS.  I didn’t realize you and Levi were so close?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Select Letters Between Levi and Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve actually been quite torn about posting this chapter. The story doesn’t necessarily need it to move the plot, but it has been part of my outline for so long, I can’t seem to let go of it. “Letters of Tomorrow” is conceived as my idea of a serial Jeankasa, and part of me feels personally torn at events that give way to the possibilities of different endings.</p><p>The road ahead is bumpy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi,</p><p>We’re...still friends, right? </p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi, </p><p>Ugh. Forget I asked. I’m making this awkward, and I’m sorry.  </p><p>Thank you, by the way, for...for writing and saying what you did about Armin.  I wasn’t sure if ...you actually  would.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa,</p><p>What the hell kind of question is that?</p><p>Shit. We are what you want us to be.</p><p>And what the fuck, you gloomy brat,</p><p>I’m not an asshole.  </p><p>For the most part.</p><p>Now stop wasting goddamn paper and write something more substantive or I’m gonna start ignoring everything coming from Hizuru the same way I ignore letters with the OHRHQP seals.</p><p>Levi</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi,</p><p>Sorry!  I’m new at this crap.  </p><p>Right.  </p><p>Still Friends.</p><p>Oh, I’ve found a way to bribe you to pay attention to fucking letters from Hizuru.  Hopefully, you already got the first package I sent.  Let me know how you like it.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Dear Mikasa,</p><p>Send more.</p><p>Levi.</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi,</p><p>Hah.  I knew it.  </p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa, </p><p>I feel that it would be remiss of me not to ask how you’re doing with your somewhat makeshift new family.</p><p>So?  Don’t make me ask again.</p><p>Levi</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Dear Levi,</p><p>I have to admit that coming here, especially those first few weeks, part of me felt like I was coming home to my people.  I wasn’t an oddity to be stared at because of how I look like because everyone else has similar features.  It was partly liberating to be able to walk down the market streets and not feel the weight of the stares.</p><p> </p><p>Something you probably don’t know about, being the chibi that you are.  You probably have the opposite problem.</p><p>That being said, I now feel as though I am obliged to ask how you’re doing in your new role.  Historia tells me a little bit, but I get that distinct feeling that she’s laughing her ass off when she describes your escapades.  It would be nice to hear it from your own tortured soul.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa,</p><p>I swear to fucking Sina that if it weren’t for the tea you keep sending, I would ignore you.  I would also say that you’ve gotten lippy, but I think you always have been.  You just hid it better then.</p><p>The kids...the kids are fucking dirty. Messes seem to be the only thing they all make well together. I’ve hired someone to help with them and the cleaning.  I can’t do it all myself and keep sane.</p><p>That being said...the kids are also...just what I needed.  Teaching them, helping them grow out of the shell that they’re in from living years in the Underground.  </p><p>Part of me feels like I’ve found my second calling.</p><p>Fuck.  I think I need a drink after writing this shit.</p><p>Levi.</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi, </p><p>I’m glad. </p><p>You know, for all that I hated you at the beginning of our illustrious acquaintance, I could never deny that you were a great mentor. I don’t think anyone else had the patience to deal with me and my obvious concerns for Eren.</p><p>Here’s to second callings,<br/>
Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa,</p><p>Historia mentioned you were sick.</p><p>Since when do you get sick?</p><p>Write back ASAP.</p><p>Levi</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi, </p><p>Miss me?</p><p>Ugh. I wasn’t going to ask that.</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa, </p><p>I miss the tea.</p><p>And yes.</p><p>You.</p><p>Now quit fishing and tell me what the fuck got you so sick that I had to actually ask both Historia and Hitch of all people (you owe me for that one) if they’ve heard from you.</p><p>Levi.</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi, </p><p>It’s nothing. Probably ate something I shouldn’t have.</p><p>I’m better now, though.</p><p>Mikasa </p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Cut that shit out, Mikasa, and tell me what the fuck is going on. </p><p>I don’t care what Historia and that Military Police girl are saying.</p><p>You will fucking tell me why you were sick.</p><p>Or so help me, Mikasa, I will jump on a boat and drag it from you.</p><p>Levi</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi, please.</p><p>It’s handled.  </p><p>Trust me?</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa,</p><p>Don’t….don’t lie to me again.</p><p>Are you sure that it’s handled? Absolutely sure?</p><p>Levi</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi, </p><p>Yes. </p><p>I wouldn’t be writing if it weren’t.</p><p>Now please, Levi, trust me and leave it be.</p><p>I can take care of myself.</p><p>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Obviously not well enough, Mikasa.</p><p>I’m going to let this go because I don’t have a choice right now. And I literally can’t shake some fucking sense into you.</p><p>I will...trust you and your capabilities.</p><p>Don’t make me regret this.</p><p>Please.</p><p>Levi</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Levi,</p><p>I promise.</p><p>Mikasa</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Letters To Levi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p>To General Levi Ackerman of the Scouts Regiment:</p>
<p>Please receive this letter as a warning against the use of firearms against the representatives of the Offices of HRH Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis, when performing their occupation of taking a survey of the land surrounding the orphanage, Children of Paradis.</p>
<p>Should you have additional questions regarding this matter, please do not hesitate to contact the Offices of HRH.</p>
<p>Hitch Dreyes<br/>Lady in Waiting to<br/>HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the Offices of HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p>To General Levi Ackerman of the Scouts Regiment:</p>
<p>Please receive this letter as our fourth warning against the use of firearms and/or thunder spears and/or machetes against the representatives of the Offices of HRH Queen Historia Reiss of Paradis, when performing their occupation of taking a survey of the land surrounding the orphanage, Children of Paradis.</p>
<p>Should you have additional questions regarding this matter, please do not hesitate to contact the Offices of HRH.</p>
<p>Hitch Dreyes<br/>Lady in Waiting to<br/>HRH the Queen of Paradis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Levi,</p>
<p>I give up.  Attached are the forms that need to be filled out by the surveyors we’ve sent to assess the land surrounding the orphanage.  Please be so kind as to fill them out yourself. Get the kids to help you if you like, as they seem to take the same amusement as you do in running off the well-meaning individuals from doing their jobs.</p>
<p>Don’t make me regret sending the unused ODM training equipment to your place!</p>
<p>And where the hell did you get the thunder spears?</p>
<p>Frustrated beyond belief,<br/>Historia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>General Levi,</p>
<p>This is gonna sound out of the blue, but I thought I’d give it a shot. I was hoping you could help me with the matter of locating Connie Springer.</p>
<p>Jean Kirstein</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Levi,</p>
<p>I’m glad you like the matcha tea and tea set I sent last.  It made me think of you when it was served to me as part of a ceremony.  You’ll laugh at the formality, but I think you might actually enjoy it.  I’m determined to show you once I get back.  Now that you’ve had more than a handful different ones, let me know your favorites and I’ll send some more of those.  I heard you even got the kids taking a break at “tea time” so might as well give them the good stuff.</p>
<p>By the way, I am amazed that Historia and all her cabinet members decided to allow you to use military grade equipment (yes, I speak of the ODM gear) as “toys” for the kids.  What are you trying to do? Form another Scouts Regiment?</p>
<p>That being said, sometimes, when I’m feeling particularly nostalgic, I do miss the feeling of flying. It’s not really something I do here and there’s really nothing quite like it. On windy days, I like to pause on my walks and lift my face up to the sky and try to imagine that feeling of falling and knowing that you won’t hit the ground.</p>
<p>I have to admit, I’m a little more jealous of your kids now. </p>
<p>Wistful,<br/>Mikasa</p>
<p>PS. What are we doing, Levi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levi puts the letter down and groans as he looks up the ceiling.</p>
<p>What the fuck were they doing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Letters to Historia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Historia,</p><p>I’ve filled out your damn forms and sent them to Dreyse. Tell her to stop sending me any more goddamn letters.  They are cluttering up the place, and if it weren’t for the fact that the paper she used to write them must have gone through so many hands before it got to me, I’d use them to wipe my ass.</p><p>I don’t have the time to be reading all this shit. Stop sending people over here without letting me know.</p><p>OK. My bad that, apparently, Hitch did let me know repeatedly, and I just happened to have not opened any letters coming from the OHRHQP. From now on, I’ve assigned one of the kids to make sure to read anything with those fucking seals and let me know if there’s anything really important I need to know. Like goddamn people with scopes watching the kids. Fine, fine, how was I supposed to know it wasn’t the kids they were looking at? They could have been a bunch of perverts.</p><p>Levi</p><p>PS, about the thunder spears...you happen to have any extra?  I think we used the last of the ones I got on that last guy you sent.</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Dear Historia,</p><p>No,  I don’t often hear much from Mikasa. She writes to me when there’s something to write about in Hizuru.  No, I don’t write often to Mikasa.  I write to her when I think there’s something important going on in Marley that I think she should know about. </p><p>You need to stop.  You are not helping at all.  It’s been almost a year since I’ve been posted at Marley and I can’t believe I’m still writing to tell you to stop this. </p><p>Jean</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Dear Historia,</p><p>The photograph you sent of little Meera was beautiful! It still amazes me how that can even be done! You must be so proud of her! She’s definitely got her mother’s eyes.  I can’t believe she’s going to be two this year! It feels like yesterday when you both saw me off to Hizuru.</p><p>There’s not a lot going on here that you have not heard from Lady Kiyomi, I’m sure. She tells me that you two write quite often. No new embarrassing tales for me to tell. </p><p>In another matter, I was, as you know, helping with the investigation regarding the troublesome matter. Investigation is still ongoing, but the interim report should be in your hands and I trust in your discretion.</p><p>Also, in regards to your query, Jean’s fine, I believe. I’m not quite sure what you are concerned about? We correspond quite frequently and he seems to be doing well. He seems to have adjusted to his role better than me—no socially or politically tenuous gaffes the way I seem to attract them. But I’m sure if you write to him, he’ll respond often. He’s one the more prolific writers I know and has plenty amusing tales to tell about Marley. I’m so glad you suggested writing to him.</p><p>At your service,<br/>Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Dear Historia,</p><p>I think...I think I’m ready to come home.</p><p>Connie</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>Historia leans against the back of her chair and breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Thank Sina,” she whispers, as she looks at Connie’s letter, meanwhile tossing another one in the fireplace of her bedroom and ensuring every piece of it burned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Letters to Jean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean,</p>
<p>That was pretty lame, asshole. Stop bothering me with your self-hate.</p>
<p>Hitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean, Jean, Jean,</p>
<p>I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to say. </p>
<p>Lady Kiyomi is bent on keeping Mikasa. If she gets her way, Mikasa will permanently be stationed in Hizuru either as an ambassador at best or as a citizen at worst!</p>
<p>Are you willing for this to happen?</p>
<p>Historia </p>
<p>PS. You are such a liar! How often do you really write to Mikasa? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean,</p>
<p>I'm working on it.</p>
<p>Levi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Jean,</p>
<p>You’ll be fine. By the time you get this letter, I’m betting you would have already met with those stuffy nobles and have impressed them with your nondescript beard...oops, did I write that? I meant your political savvy-ness! Impressed them with your wit and savvy! </p>
<p>So, at this point you may have guessed that one of the kids has sent me a small likeness of you in an effort to ...uh...fully give me the visual of this new look you seem to be bent on trying. Don’t give in to their teasing! I’m sure it looks very...ummm...distinguished! I have to say it’s very brave of you to try this again after ...uh… previous years.</p>
<p>But, I’m sure you did fine with those stuffed shirts! Can’t be any worse than my first encounter with the royal family here, right? Have I ever told you about that disaster? Let’s just say that as long as you didn’t flash your guests in an attempt to get to a hidden blade strapped on your upper thigh, and then threaten the royal prince with that said blade because you thought he was some misfit wandering around in the royal gardens, then you, my friend, did much better than I did.</p>
<p>Quite a low bar to overcome, I know. </p>
<p>But in my defense, the kimono I was wearing did not allow for easy movement nor easy access to hidden weapons. </p>
<p>I thought I was going to hear Historia’s laughter from all the way in Paradis once she heard about it. The Emperor was quite put out, but I think the Empress had to suppress a snort of laughter. </p>
<p>In all seriousness, Jean, from what I hear, you’ve been doing great. You and Pieck have helped Falco and Gabi blossom. The situation in Marley was not an easy thing to step into, and relations have only improved since you’ve been there. Not to mention the lovely advice and counsels you’ve given me even from afar. While I understand your self-doubts once in a while, I’m here to tell you—you’ve got this.</p>
<p>Always,<br/>Mikasa</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean folds the worn letter back inside his desk. There is a pile, away from the other correspondences, that is slightly hidden and tucked away. The unobservant would not notice how worn those letters are—a result of constant unfolding and refolding.  They won’t notice the slightly darker tinge at the edges, denoting how often they’ve been touched by the oils in his hands so that they can be read and re-read.</p>
<p>But Jean is not unobservant. And he curses himself even as he opens another one from that special pile to read again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Letters to Mikasa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Mikasa,</p>
<p>Just so you know, I do look fucking distinguished. Some would even say... dashing. I can’t believe this is even up for debate.</p>
<p>But that’s an entirely separate matter from the purpose of this particular letter.</p>
<p>I wanted to say….Thank you.</p>
<p>You always seem to know what to say to get me out of a funk—whether it’s a mental kick in the ass or a funny self-deprecating story, how do you do it? However you do it, Gabi and Falco wanna kiss you for it. I’ve been a bit of a pain in the ass recently, apparently, and living next door to me has been unbearable.</p>
<p>Mikasa, have I mentioned what it means to me to hear from you? To read about your life and and know that I’m in some small way still a part of it.</p>
<p>I don’t know what I’m saying. Or what I’m trying to say.</p>
<p>Shit. I shouldn’t write when I’ve been drinking with Pieck. That woman can drink anyone under the table.</p>
<p>I don’t make a lick of sense.</p>
<p>But I want you to know that I….that you....you’re special to me. </p>
<p>Fuck. I’m gonna stop now before I start reminiscing or bawling or some other embarrassing shit.</p>
<p>Yours always,<br/>Jean</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dearest Mikasa,</p>
<p>I have trusted the delivery of this communique to someone loyal to me as opposed to the regular posts, which have revealed certain cracks to its infrastructure. </p>
<p>You know what to look for should this letter have been compromised.</p>
<p>I've received the interim but unedited version of the report regarding the assassination attempts to the royal family which, as we both know, have had a direct impact to your well being as well. We almost lost you. And for what? I’m not even sure I can say it’s the greater good.</p>
<p>I’ve been hearing more things about Hizuru and the unrest and so has Hitch. Please, please be careful. Based on some of the planted reports you have sent, we can confirm that the mole is in Paradis’s side, as opposed to Marley, as none of the details of the reports you’ve sent to Jean seems to surface back to the factions. It is abhorrent to me that one of our people would sell us out.</p>
<p>Part of me wants to call you back here, call off the whole thing.</p>
<p>Is it too late, you think?</p>
<p>Additionally, we may need to discuss mitigation plans. </p>
<p>Your absence during your illness was observed almost immediately both in Paradis and Marley, despite lags in postal delivery expected amongst nations.  This tells me that you have succeeded in building a good network for communication, but it also reveals its fragility.</p>
<p>Levi was ready to have my head on a spike before I finally even admitted that you were “unwell.” Part of me wondered whether he would have actually gone to Hizuru. After reading this report, part of me wishes he had gone there so you would have someone there to stand between you and another attempt.  Did you know that he came here to personally chat with me and determine your wellness? I’d like to avoid that in the future, if possible.</p>
<p>Mikasa, is there something I need to know? Something that might impact the negotiations and our plans? Levi doesn’t know the rest, does he? Will I need to worry about his interference if and when he does find out? Based on his previous philosophy (namely in heavy handedly ensuring I take the throne), I would have said he would be amenable to the plans we’ve made, but in talking to him now, I am not so sure. </p>
<p>I had thought we would need to deal with Jean as well, but whatever you said must have satisfied or distracted him enough. Either that or he just likes avoiding having to write to me, given how much I pester him. </p>
<p>You and I were born with a heavy burden to bear, and in my naïveté, I claimed that there’s no one I’d rather rely on than you. There’s still no one I’d rather rely on, but I so wish that you didn’t have to share this burden with me.</p>
<p>Historia</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Mikasa,</p>
<p>I’m sorry I haven’t written to you. I haven’t written to anyone really. It just didn’t seem like the time.</p>
<p>It’s been months. </p>
<p>Months since she should have died. </p>
<p>And yet here we are, sitting at the edge of some cliff, staring at the world below us. </p>
<p>I think...I think that Annie and I’ve finally accepted it. </p>
<p>That the Curse of Ymir really did get broken. </p>
<p>And what you and I did, what we hated and loved each other for...I’ve finally come to accept it as is.</p>
<p>Til next time, sister,<br/>Armin</p>
<p>PS. I’m writing to Jean too. I'm not sure if he knew to the date when Pieck was supposed to die, and I’m pretty sure Pieck wouldn’t have told him. But I know he’s been worried about Falco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa,</p>
<p>I could lie and tell you I have no idea what you’re asking, no idea what you’re talking about. I could lie and tell you that we’re not doing anything, that we’re just two friends writing stupid letters to each other to pass the time. There are so many lies I can write that will make both of us feel better, but also keep both of us in some sort of stasis—if that’s what you want.</p>
<p>But when I asked you not to lie to me, I made the same determination for myself.</p>
<p>I have no regrets, Mikasa.</p>
<p>That being said, I don’t think we planned on these letters to keep something we’ve both intended to put behind us right back to the surface. And of course,  being Ackermans that we are, we poke at it.</p>
<p>So, when you asked me what we were doing, do you really not know? Or, is it the case that you are asking that we stop?</p>
<p>If you want to stop writing, I understand. If you want me to stop writing, I only need a word from you. I’ve said it when you left, and I’m saying it again—I will follow your lead.</p>
<p>But before that, there’s something you must know.</p>
<p>Connie showed up on my door this evening. </p>
<p>He...looks pretty bad, but...</p>
<p>Whatever you decide about us, this matter with Connie is separate. I will make sure he is well taken care of. This I add to my list of promises.</p>
<p>At your service,<br/>Levi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa watches the flames as she burns Historia’s letter using the candle in her room. There is a somewhat fine line between lying and withholding information. When the time comes, she wonders whether Levi or Jean would see the difference and forgive her for what she doesn’t write.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for sticking with me through the introduction part of my story!</p>
<p>The next part (shameless plug) is a short prequel (All Our Goodbyes), showing the last days of some of our characters in Paradis before moving away. Only one sided Jeankasa on that one, I’m afraid; but I hope you’ll still join me and enjoy it for what it is.</p>
<p>That being said, <em>Letters from the Second year</em> is coming up in its heels so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>